Leikkikentän laidalla
by Maikki
Summary: Rosalien ajatuksia


**Nimi: **Leikkikentän laidalla

**Kirjoittaja: **maikki

**Genre:** one-shot,

**Pairing: **Mainintana Emmett/Rosalie

**Ikäraja:** S

**Summary: **Rosalien ajatuksia.

Minä olen kaunis ja kylmä. Ihmiset ihailevat minua kauneuteni tähden, joka kestää ikuisesti. Olen kuolematon, mutta sitähän ihmisparat, jotka kuolevat aikanaan, eivät tiedä.

Minulla on myös mies, aviomies, joka rakastaa minua ja on lihaksikas ja komea. Muodostamme täydellisen parin, jokaisessa suhteessa, niin ulkonäöllisesti kuin myös sisäisestikin.

Punainen M3:seni on silmäteräni. Rakastuin siihen ensisilmäyksellä. Ainoastaan Emmett menee sen edelle, mutta hän on aviomieheni, joten ei kukaan voisi odottaakaan muuta. Toisaalta, kun kyllästyn autooni, voisin vaihtaa sen koska tahansa. Perheeltämme eivät rahat lopu hetkessä. Kuolemattomuudesta on siinä määrin hyötyä, kun ei tarvitse tuhlata ihmisten ruokiin rahaa.

Elämäni kuulostaisi kenen tahansa kuolevaisen naisen korvaan täydelliseltä ja unelmalta. Olen ikuisesti nuori, minulla on täydellinen mies ja rahaa enemmänkuin tarpeeksi, kuten sanoin täydellistä.

Mutta miksi sitten tulen tänne aina uudelleen. Piiloutukaseni metsänvarjoihin, voidakseni katsella jotain niin mitätöntä ja kuullakseni ne iloiset ja kirkkaat puheen pulputuksen tarkasti läpi tuulen puhinan ja pikkulintujen sirkutuksen.

En ole kertonut tästä kenellekkään. Se on salainen paheeni, ainoastaan Alice on saattanut nähdä näkyjä tästä, mutta Edwardin lähellä ollessani olen pitänyt ajatukseni tiukasti kurissa. En halua hänen tietävän mitään minun pakopaikastani. Emmettkään ei ole vielä yhtään ihmetellyt minne olen aina joutunut. Hän tietää minun olevan välillä oikukas ja mukautuu siihen.

Hengähdän syvään ja katselen piilostani leikkikenttää, jonka olin löytänyt sattumalta, ja jota olin jäänyt tuijottamaan sanattomana. Sen jälkeen olin käynyt täällä useammin kuin kerran. Nytkin katseeni kiertää leikkikenttää katsellen ensin lapsia, jotka leikkivät hiekkalaatikoilla, äiteihin, jotka vahtivat heitä. Tajusivatkohan he minkä onnen he olivat saaneet? Olisin halunnut asettua yhden heistä tilalle, edes yhdeksi päiväksi. Katsoa jonkun lasta äidin silmillä ja tuntea se rakkaus.

En kestä katsoa lasten äitejä kovin pitkään. Heitä on monenlaisia, nuoria ja kauniita, vanhoja ja väsyneitä, sekä turhautuneita keski-ikäisiä. Heillä on jotain mitä minä en voi saavuttaa ja se kirvelee pahasti. Käännän katseeni pieneen tyttöön, jonka vaaleat letit heiluvat edes takaisin, kun hän keinuu keinussa ja hänen isänsä antaa hänelle vauhtia koko ajan lisää. Tyttön nauru helisee leikkikentän läpi ja hän vaatii koko ajan vain isää lisäämään vauhtia. Hänen valkoinen hymynsä on valloittava, eivätkä suloiset pienet hymykuopat vähennä sitä.

Tytön hymykuopat tuovat minulle mieleen pikku Henryn, kun hän tepasteli joskus kauan sitten luokseni hymyssä suin ja ojennetuin käsin. Kuinka häilyväistä elämä osaakaan olla. Olin niin lähellä saada oman pikku Henryni, enkä voi menetystäni edes itkeä.

Samassa muistan Emmettin hymykuopat, joiden takia hänet pelastin, kuinka ne kaiken sen kivunkin keskellä tulivat esiin ja tekivät hänestä pikku Henryn näköisen. Hänenkin elämänsä oli niin lähellä päättymistä. Kuinka monta kertaa itsehillintä meinasi pettää, ennen kuin pääsin kotiin Carlislen luo. Hengähdän taas syvään, minun on koottava itseni, mennyt on mennyttä, eikä kukaan voi sitä muuttaa.

Kuulen pienen tytön itkevän, ja huomaan hänen pudonneen keinusta kesken lennon. Hänen itkunsa kuulostaa raastavalta, varsinkin nyt, kun haluaisin itsekin itkeä, mutta myös siitä kuultavan kivun takia.

Hänen isänsä kiirehtii tyttärensä luokse, ja painaa hänet syliinsä. Pian tytön itku vaimenee nyyhkytykseksi, kun isä hellästi suurella kädellään hieroo tytön pientä selkää. Nyyhkytyskin lakkaa. Kateus valtaa minut, syvällä sisimmässäni olisin halunnut mennä tytön luo ja vetää hänet syliini, saada itkun lakkaamaan ja tytön taas hymyilemään, kun olisin puhaltanut kivun pois. Tiedän kuitenkin sen olevan täysin mahdotonta.

Kukaan muu ei ole huomannut tytön putoamista, se on heille kaikille arkipäivää. Lapset kaatuvat, mutta he nousevat aina pystyyn, tehdäkseen sen taas seuraavan päivänä uudestaan. Ei pikku kipu heitä lannista, mikä on varsin ihailtavaa. Kovin moni aikuinen ihminen ei mielestäni siihen pysty.

Isä nostaa pikku tyttönsä syliinsä ja tyttö vastaa siihen painamalla pienen poskensa isän olkapäätä vasten. Pystyn erottamaan kyynelten jättämät jäljet tytön kasvoilla. Hänen silmänsä lupsahtavat kiinni ja hän nukahtaa isänsä syliin. Raukkaparka uuvahti kaiken jälkeen.

Katselen isän ja tyttären loittoamista vähän aikaa, kunnes käännähdän ja pyrähdän juoksuun. Takaisin kotiin, takaisin oikeaan elämään, aivan kuin tätä ei olisi koskaan tapahtunutkaan, eikä niin käynytkään. Kukaan ei saa koskaan tietää.


End file.
